White Coat Syndrome (One-Shot)
by Theartofkeepingcool
Summary: Asami is a self reliant orthopedic surgeon, who has to get her wisdom teeth removed by a charming dentist named Korra. It's a One-Shot, so there really isn't much to say. But if you're familiar with my other stories, it's worth the read.


**Dr. Sato**

"I can't believe you never got your wisdom teeth taken out." My friend/colleague Kuvira says.

I don't usually socialize before a surgery, but this patient just has a piece of glass stuck in their foot. The object isn't located near any life threatening arteries. So it's not as serious, compared to my other procedures.

Being only 26, I'm one of the youngest orthopedic surgeons located inside this hospital. Only working here for three years, I of course run into other surgeons who doubt my actions or overlook me because of my age. However, I turn their doubts into motivation. I enjoy my job far too much to let all that bother me. At the end of the day, I know I chose the right path.

"Leave me alone! It's not bothering me, so I don't understand why I have to get it taken out? Also, if I really wanted to. I could take it out myself." I defend.

"You're so stubborn. Why don't you let Mako take them out for you?"

My friend and I, both look through the clear window. Watching, as the other surgeon drops his copies of the files we all receive before each surgery.

"I rather have a kid do it." I tease.

Mako is very good at what he does. But I personally, wouldn't trust him with my mouth. I actually wouldn't trust anyone who works here with it. It has nothing to do with their abilities, I'm just particular on who can work on my body.

That's why I will be seeing my long time dentist, Dr. Tenzin. He's not just qualified, but he lets me know beforehand what he's doing. Instead of saying, 'This may hurt a bit' he would tell me 'The dental scaler may strike a nerve, which will cause pain in the gumline' or something of that nature.

This is my last surgery for today, because I have to head to the dentist straight from here.

Mako finally enters the room and he gives us a quick wave before clearing his snorts at my honesty.

"I just read the report, and our patient should be coming in a few minutes." He says, quickly.

Due to the bright lights, I can see that he's sweating profusely.

Kuvira walks over and puts her hand onto his shoulder, trying to calm him down. I always admired this caring nature of hers. When ever a patient or their family is in distress, Vira does a wonderful job reassuring them.

I try to be the same way, but sometimes I come off a bit cold. My attitude isn't intentional, I just lack the empathy of emotions. Well... in my job field, that is.

The way I see it, is. When it comes to life and death situations, there is no time for emotions, just work! And I guess, I carry that feeling longer than I should be. I'm working on it though.

"Relax, Mako. This is mine's and Kuvira's third object removal this month. You don't have a better team than us." I reassure.

"Thanks, Guys! I mean, Girls. I mean Women. I mean…Doctors."

Both our friend and I laugh, which puts Mako more at ease.

 _Time to get to work!_

* * *

The surgery was a success! The patient even asked if he could keep the 2 inch piece of glass. I had to inform him that we had to dispose of it, due to safety reasons. Even though he was disappointed, he understood.

"Asami Sato? " A woman calls out, pulling me away from my phone.

 _Despite being off work, I'm never truly off work._

I reach the front desk and the woman smiles, as I hand her back the clipboard. "You're a doctor too! You sure you don't want to switch occupations and work with us?" The woman teases, sweetly.

Even though dentists and I, both work with bones, my job is far more complex.

I'm not downplaying DDS or DMDs, I'm just stating the facts.

"Maybe when I retire." I reply back.

"I hope so! Dr. Waters will be ready to see you in no time."

 _Did she just say Waters?_

"Excuse me, Ma'am. I believe you made an accidental error. My dentist is Tenzin. I have been seeing him for years now."

The woman rechecks her laptop, and is hopefully ready to correct herself.

"Ah, I see that. However.. he has fallen ill today. Don't worry, though. He has chosen one of his best prodigies to take his place."

I shake my head, not accepting her response.

 _I mean.. I accept it, because she just told me. But hypothetically thinking, I don't accept it._

"I'll feel more comfortable with Dr. Tenzin." I explain.

"I can understand your feelings. Would you like to reschedule for next week then?"

There is no way, I can reschedule. It was Hell enough just trying to get today and tomorrow cleared.

Wisdom teeth removals take days to heal. And I have surgeries booked up till November!

"Could you hold on a second, Ma'am?" I ask.

"Sure thing, Sweetie."

I quickly pull out my phone and dial Dr. Tenzin myself.

 _This is so unlike/unethical of him to do this. Why didn't he tell me? It would have saved me the trouble of even coming in today. I never really needed my teeth taken out in the first place._

The older man picks up, and I quickly hear congestion inside his throat

"Yes?" He asks.

"Good Afternoon, Dr. Tenzin. This is Asami. I have just been informed that you will no longer be leading my surgery."

"Yes. I'm very sorry. I haven't been feeling well lately. But rest assuredly that you will be in good hands. Korra is wonderful, and has a gift."

 _I don't want wonderful, I want familiarity!_

Just when I'm about to protest, I hear someone call my name.

"Asami Sato?"

I look in the direction of the woman whom just called my name and I'm speechless.

I quickly end the call, and just stare at such a lovely human. _5'7, cyan blue eyes, short dark brown hair, muscular built, and just everything a girl could ever hope for._ Moments like these, remind me of how gay I am.

I start to feel guilty, because I'm no different than the men in the other departments that check me out. She's just doing her job, am I'm turning her into eye candy.

The mysterious woman, looks up from her chart and smiles.

"You must be Miss. Sato. Call me Korra." She states, walking towards me with her hand extended.

" It's Dr. And how did you know?" I reply, shaking her hand back.

 _She has a strong grip too! XD_

"Well...you're the only person in the waiting room. And my apologies for mispronouncing your name."

She didn't mispronounce my name...Oh! she's making a joke.

"Did Shelia give you a hard time?" The dentist asks, before giving the front desk woman a wink.

If this dentist can make a 40 year old lady blush, who knows what else she's capable of.

This is the first time anyone hasn't asked me about my practice as a doctor.

 _Isn't she curious on what type I am?_ Does she not care?

My thoughts are quickly forgotten, when she motions for me to follow her. As we walk pass the vast occupied rooms. I can't stop staring at how great she makes those teal scrubs of hers look. My Father told me never to look down on people, but I think in this case... I can make an exception.

The dentist quickly turns her head back, making my eyes look elsewhere.

"Are you nervous?" She asks, finally getting to the room.

"No. There is no reason to be." I reply, taking a seat in the chair.

"You sure? You sounded pretty upset that Tenzin wasn't working on you. Which is understandable, because I would want someone I trust to work on my teeth as well."

"Like you said. It was a trust thing, but I got over it." I reassure.

After she inputs her data into her laptop, she takes a seat on her rolling stool.

" I'm still going to make it my duty to gain your trust before this procedure." She says, scooting closer to me just to grab my hand.

Just by looking into her eyes, I already gave her my trust.

Forget trust! I would give this woman my house, car, social security, and my licence. Heck! I would even go back in time and cancel my prom night. Just so I could give her my virginity too!

Before I could reply, she lets go of my hand and rolls her chair over to the door to shut it.

"Before my assistant Opal comes in for prep. I like to ask my patients questions. Already judging from your lovely smile, I think it will go rather fast."

"What kind of questions?" I ask, trying to prepare myself for whatever she has in store.

"Teeth stuff."

"You mean my dental history?" I clarify.

I don't mean to come off cold, that's just how my mind works. I wished I didn't have to be so uptight and tense. I really am a fun person once you get to know me.

 _I want her to get to know me, I want to get to know her !_

"Yes, you're right. The proper term is dental history. Okay. As a doctor, you should know this procedure can be I need you to be honest with me."

She looks at me sternly.

"Do you floss everyday?" She asks.

My heart wants to say yes, but my mind is telling me no.

Yes, I floss. But I don't do it twice a day or everyday. Like? I'm not even sure if normal people do that? I'm curious if she even does. What does this question have to do with my procedure? Then I see it! That smug look of hers. It was a joke.

''Do you?" I reply, not wanting to show her I was almost fooled.

She blushes, before opening her mouth to show me her perfect teeth. I know she thinks I'm examining her teeth, but I'm really admiring that sexy jawline of hers.

 _Forget her dental instruments, her jaw could cut anything or anyone._

"I try to." She replies, before sitting back into her seat.

"I bet."

"You're pretty tense. Please tell me you aren't one of those tense doctors."

"I'm not tense, I just take my job seriously. A lot can go wrong, when you aren't focus." I defend.

"I have been focusing on nothing but you, and you're still unsure of me. What can I do to make your experience better? Tenzin is a nice guy and all. But he can't do this."

The woman then springs up from her chair, and starts doing the sprinkler dance.

"What? You aren't impressed. What about this?"

She then grabs a hold of one leg, and does the same dance while balancing on one foot.

As she continues to dance, the door swings open exposing a girl with short black hair and green eyes.

"Did I interrupt something?" She asks, staring at the dentist and I, amused.

Korra quickly blushes.

"Not at all. I was just showing Asami here. How not to dance."

"Well, you did a great demonstration of that. Is now a good time to do the prep?"

"You know what? I already wasted enough of this wonderful patient's time. I find it useless for her to wait for me any longer. I can take care of the prep." The dentist explains.

The girl looks at the woman, suspiciously.

"You're the boss. Dial me when you're ready."

"Will do, Opal."

The girl shuts the door, and Korra pretends to wipe the fake sweat off her face.

"Thank goodness she's gone. Okay, enough with the games. Let's get down to business. I know you have better things to do ."

Earlier me, would had agreed. But now, I don't mind being here longer.

"Take your time, I have nowhere to be." I reply with little excitement .

I don't want her to think I like her or anything…

"Ha! Wait until the medication kicks in, then you'll be in a whole new world. Until then. I'm going to use this fun instrument right here, to feel around where your molars should be. I'm not taking anything out yet, so just relax."

As I open my mouth , she starts to feel around and I'm curious on what she's seeing.

 _What if she hates my teeth? Are my molars worse than she thought? Can she tell I haven't been flossing? Is she single?_ Tenzin usually tells me how great everything is. This silence of hers, is really freaking me out.

"Is someone picking you up? You won't be able to drive after this." She asks, still feeling around my mouth.

"Yes." I make out, to the best of my abilities.

"Darn! I was hoping to take you out to dinner? "

"What?" I ask, almost biting her finger. The only reason I didn't, was because she pull backed before my teeth could make contact.

 _Omg did I just do that? How could I not control my own tongue. I mean mouth! Why does my pulse rate feel higher than normal? What's wrong with me?_

"Woah! You're the first person to ever try to bite me. And I work with children!" She says, making me blush out of embarrassment.

"I'm sorry."

"No. It's okay. I guess I had it coming. It was inappropriate of me to say that. It was also inappropriate of me to lie to one of my patients. I could never take you out."

 _Well damn._

"You're getting your wisdom teeth pulled. How can you eat Chinese?"

I guess my look of disbelief , makes her laugh.

"I can't wait until you're put on laughing gas. Maybe you'll be less tense."

"Sorry to disappoint. But you won't be seeing any foolishness from me. I won't be a victim of Nitrous Oxide."

"If you say so, Doctor. Now, let's try this again. And please try not to bite this time. I actually like using my hands."

 _Mmhm._

* * *

I open my eyes and see Kuvira standing over me.

 _I have no mouth!_

My mind is talking, but my mouth should be too.

I watch as drool runs down my chest.

 _I'm swimming in my own pool of drool._

"The procedure went well." The dentist tells my friend.

Not just any dentist, but the hot one.

You see? My normal dentist is Tenzin, but he's sick. I think he has a sickness, because he's sick. So I got this very attractive dentist instead. I'm talking a 10/10. I was so blinded by her beauty, I wished I bought eclipse glasses. Speaking of the solar system, don't get me started on the moon of this...

"Is she still on laughing gas? Kuvira asks, concerned.

Why is she in fear? I need to let her know, I'm fine. Even though I have no mouth to speak. My nasal cavity runs through my mouth, so maybe I can communicate through my nose.

 _I'm so glad I went to medical school._

"What makes me happy. Fills me up with glee. Those bones in my jaw! Don't have a flaw. My shiny teeth and me" I sing.

Actually, I don't' sing, my nose does. But we went through all of that already.

"Aw man! She really is on laughing gas. That's crazy." Kuvira says, covering her mouth in shock.

"You say I'm crazy. 'Cause you don't think I know what you've done." I defend.

The sexy dentist walks towards me, and wipes the area where my mouth should be.

Before she pulls her hand back, I hold onto it, and stare into her waterfall eyes.

"I'll never let go, Jack. You're here in my heart. And my heart will go on and on."

The assistant from earlier, reenters the room and giggles.

 _What's so funny? I don't understand why everyone is laughing. We're exchanging vows, and they're being rude._

My beautiful bride, pushes the strand of hair off my face.

"Hun, you have to let go." She says.

Her words say let go, but her eyes and smile tell me the opposite.

I need to tell her she doesn't have to listen to her assistant. I make enough money to support the both of us. She can quit right now!

"Please don't let go! There is enough room for the both of us on this raft." I reply, as I scoot over in the chair.

There really isn't enough room. HOWEVER... I'M NOT GOING TO TELL HER THAT!

"I have to record this." My friends says, pulling out her phone.

"Please! No pictures. We hired a photographer for a reason! This is our wedding and you have to follow the rules." I defend.

I reach my hand out, so I can touch my beautiful wife's face.

"Ignore all the Barbarians. We will have our alone time soon, during our honey moon." I reassure.

"Where are we going?" My wife asks, with a chuckle.

"Hawaii. We'll go to a spa, feed Pudge a peanut butter sandwich, and make love till the sunrises."

"OH MY GOSH! This is going to go viral. Damn, Asami. You get straight to the point, Don't you?" My friend says.

My wife dips her head, hiding her blush.

" You have to let go, so I can get our luggage."

 _Aw she's such a sweetheart._

"Don't worry about that, Love. We can get one of those rolling thingys." I reassure.

"Alright, Shakespeare. Let's get you out of here." My friend says, pulling my hand away from my wife.

Why is this happening? My wife can't leave me! We just got married. What about our honeymoon?

"Where are you going? We didn't even cut the cake." I say, with tears in my eyes.

"I have to go to work, you know that. But I have something for you."

My wife heads to the drawer, and pulls out something.I watch as she grabs the pack of floss, and tear a piece of string off.

She walks back over to me, and wraps the string around my finger.

"With this, we will always be together."

"Is this my ring? It's beautiful. "I say with tears of joy now in my eyes.

This is why I married her. She's not just resourceful, but creative as well. I'm so glad I found a woman like this.

"Doctor Waters, your other patient is ready." Opal says, clearly upset that she has to take my wife away too.

"Take it easy, Asami." She says, before blowing me a kiss, which I catch.

 _Goodbyes are never easy._

* * *

It's been a week and I still haven't gained the respect I deserve back.

It's like everyone sees me as a joke. Can't people understand I was under the influence of a heavy drug! I had no control over my actions or words. But ironically, my friend had control over the record button on her phone. I'm not just the laughing stock of my department, but also a viral sensation.

I can't step foot into a room, without someone making a Titanic reference. Or someone being offended, that I didn't invite them to the wedding. If it's bad here, who know's how Korra may feel.

I can no longer show my face inside the dentistry ever again . I might as well switch my provider, as we speak.

"Hey, Rose? There is someone here to see you."

I glare at Kuvira, before looking through the terrible vending machine food options.

"I swear. If you don't stop with jokes I'm going to…"

Before I could continue my well intended threat, Korra steps from behind her with a bag of food in her hand.

" I'll give you both time to talk, privately."

Before I could protest, she quickly exits, leaving just the dentist and I together.

"Look at you, in you in your surgeon attire. You look great!"

"Thank You, it's been a long day. I just finished putting a knee back together. There was a lot of blood, and it got all over my shoes and I had to change twice."

Did I really just talk about blood, in front of a woman with food in her hand? What is wrong with me?

"I'm so sorry about my words. I'm also sorry about last week. I never meant to sexually harass you. My words were inappropriate and unethical. Please forgive me."

"There is no need to apologize. You couldn't help it. It could had happened to anyone. Our job is quite similar in a way. I'm sure you had your fair share of similar patients."

"Yeah….but they never tried hitting on me."

"I would have to disagree with that. Medication or not, I certainly would"

I feel my face start to heat up, causing me to offer her a table for us to sit at.

"Do you like Chinese?" She asks.

"Yes, I don't mind it."

"Great! Because I love it. I hope you're not upset that I came unannounced . I wanted to follow up with you, but I felt a postcard in the mail wouldn't do enough justice. Also, your friend Kuvira asked for my number to send me the video."

 _Oh great! Now she has proof too!_

"I think it's cool you work in a hospital. I get nervous whenever I'm inside one. I have what you call 'White Coat Syndrome'."

I can't help but laugh to myself. I wouldn't take such an extrovert individual, to be afraid of a doctor's office.

"Let me help you with that." I say, grabbing some items from the bag.

I'm just about to mention how delicious everything looks/smells when she stops to grab my hand.

"Where's your ring?" She asks, examining my hand closely.

"Oh…I threw it away. I felt it was going to cut off my circulation." I reply.

"That's understandable, It was just temporary anyway. Just until could buy you a more expensive one."

I snort.

"You do know, surgeons and rings don't mix? We where gloves constantly."

"True."

 _How can I be such a dork? She was just making a joke! Leave it to me to make everything so literal.I need to fix this._

"Tattoos can work, though. If that's okay with you? I mean…if you can spare your body for things other than tooth tattoos." I reassure/tease.

"Ha! You're funny. I'm actually thinking of getting a tattoo in a few weeks. Would you like to come?"

"I thought doctors made you nervous?"

"They do, but my heart speeds up either way with you. So I might as well get used to it."

From the uneasiness of her body, I can tell she regrets what she just said.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to come on too strong. It's just...you're a very intelligent woman, and I'm sure you know what you want. I'm really not this pushy. You're actually the first person who ever made me feel like this. You know what? We can just eat in peace without me talking."

 _She's nervous? I'm the one who feels out of her element. Did she forget about that embarrassing video of mine? How could she feel such a way? I actually admire how confident she is. I wish I could be...then again. I have all the qualities that could allow me to be._

The only person stopping me, is me! Sometimes you don't have to overthink everything. Time is very valuable, and sometimes risks save lives. You never know until you try. Right?

Before she takes a seat, I rest my hand onto her cheek and pull her into a kiss. It's not one of those movie kisses, where you chew each other's faces off. We're in an professional environment, so that wouldn't work.

However, the kiss itself was still a pleasant one.

Once we pull apart, we both stand like idiots.

"You aren't on medication are you?" She teases.

"I can still get you thrown out of here." I defend, as we both finally sit down.

"Did I tell you how great you looked today?" She asks, changing the subject.

Not being able to hold it in any longer, I ask.

"Did you like my teeth? Usually Dr. Tenzin says they're fine! You didn't say anything."

The woman I just kissed in this semi vacant lounge, stares at me amused.

"I want to say you don't have great teeth, just so you could come back and visit me. But that would be a lie, just to feed my selfish craving of your presence."

I start to eat, happy that my still perfect dental history is upheld.

"Thank you, you have a lot of great things about you too." I reply.

"Physical or mental?"

"I guess the more we hang out, the more mental qualities I can find out."

"As a Dentist, I'm appalled that you see me, as sole eye candy."

"Keep up with these sweet act of yours, and I might get a cavity."

 _Oh my gosh! I'm being cheesy. Is this love?_

Whatever it is, I think the teeth she took out... kept all of my wisdom.

* * *

 _ **Author Note.**_

Even though I didn't feel like updating my other stories, I still wanted to write something.

Despite all of that.

A one-shot came out of my dilemma. And let me tell you! This whole one shot thing, seems quite interesting. It's like you can write a bunch of scenarios, without writing a full novel. Life's crazy!

I'll try to work on 'Political Scapegoats and 'My Boss's Girlfriend'. I don't have writer's block, I just feel a better concept for my next chapter may come to me later. If not, I'll just continue with my original ideas.

Thoughts are appreciated.


End file.
